Regolilo Libero
by Chiara Aruna
Summary: It is ancient times, where things aren't always what they seem. Death is upon a city, and a tomb robber and his gang are blamed. IsisBakura pairing, you have been warned. Sorry, but you have to review and tell me if you want me to continue or not!
1. Sour Meetings

Regolilo Libero  
  
-  
  
Hello, and welcome to my second fanfiction, and my first trial in Yugioh fanfiction. I have chosen a Bakura and Isis fic, and I know many people will definitely be displeased, and will certainly wring my neck.....*Nervously fidgets* So, I will just try out my hand on this, and tell me if you want me to carry on. I will not tolerate flames, but I will accept a simple 'NO', if you don't want, and if it was a 'YES', well I just want a simple reason why. (^_^) It is set in ancient Egypt, so, please just bear with me, for I might need some research to have a better grasp at it. Well, here it goes, and I hope you will enjoy for the meantime. Title might change. I would appreciate it if you read this, because I would like to get something for the Yugioh section up.  
  
-  
  
"GO GET HIM!"  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
The figure ran, as three men were in pursuit. His pale hair rippled behind him as he turned into an alley, then into the nest one after that. Even in the dark, he knew where he was going. Living out in this city for so long has made him memorize every raod, and side street. The man wasn't any younger than fifteen, but he he already had a reputation in being what he was, and he prided on that. He panted, hoping that they would'nt catch him. He never doubted, however. He had been running from the law eversince he was ten. Finally, the shouting sounded much farther, and he figured that they were gone. The teen stopped at large tree, holding on as he tried to catch his breath. Then, took a good look at his surroundings.  
  
The atmosphere had definitely changed, from dark, dirty alleyways, to a neat suburban area with tall fences that wrapped around large homes.  
  
"Hmm, maybe I could take a souvenir before I go? I'm sure that they won't miss anything." he muttered to himself, staring at the vines that draped around the top of the fence.  
  
With that the teen prepared to climb a tall wall of compressed sand, when a distant shout alerted him.  
  
"Hey men, spread out, he has to be here somewhere!"  
  
"For Ra's sakes, don't those assholes ever give up?" swore the thief, glancing him.  
  
He had no other choice, so when the voices grew nearer, he climbed over the fence with great presicion, having done this many times before. The teen landed with cat-like grace, and took a quick look at his surroundings.  
  
It was a typical yard, but with a few exceptions. Blooming flowers decorated the side of a large mansion-like house, with a cage where a pet bird was kept. A clay fountain had been mounted in the middle of the yard, near the entrance to the door.  
  
The thief prowled around, careful not to make any noise. On the other side he could hear whispering voices of his followers. He walked around the perimeter of the house, searching for an open window. It wasn't hard, and it was clear that the owners were'nt expecting a break- in.  
  
More quieter this time the thief pushed away the curtain that covered the window, and stayed in the shadows just in case someone in the household was awake. His ears have'nt decieved him, and all was silent. Chuckling lightly to himself, he rummaged around the room that he came through. Inside were many silver items, gold decorations, and paintings. It was a robber's dream come true. Whatever room it was, it had been loaded, and the teen grabbed what he could with his two hands. A silver goblet, a gold mini statue of the god Anubis, and a gold chamber pot.  
  
He was just about to grab another ornament that was set on a table, when a small creak of the floor aroused his attention. The thief hid behind in the shadows, getting himself ready to fight the incoming person if it was needed. A shadow appeared at the doorway of the room, stopping at the doorway. The young man baited breath as the shadow neared the room, and a pair of feet was revealed, then a whole figure of a young girl, about his age, wearing a cream nightgown, her black hair that came up to her shoulders tied in a neat ponytail. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
'If only she would get out of the room.' he thought to himself, as the girl crept quietly around the room. The teen observed her more closely. It looked like she was looking for something, but what?  
  
The figure came to a halt in front of a closet, that was a few feet from his hiding place. She then opened it slowly, trying not to make any sound. He, however, seemed quite impressed. The girl was good at stealth. If only his men were that good, then he would'nt be in this situation. What was she looking for? His question was answered when a few moments later the girl uncovered a long, finely carved box. He watched as the girl opened it with care, lifting a long object from it's silk wrapping.  
  
The thief's eyes gleamed, as the object was a sword, with a gold handle that had a design of two snakes intertwined, with rubies for the eyes. He wanted it. Before he had that thought, a tickle in his nose made him freeze completely. He prayed to Ra that he would'nt, knowing full well that if the girl spotted him, she would create such a commotion that the whole neighbourhood would be awake, and that will surely be his downfall.  
  
Unfortunately, fate wasn't with him, and he let out a-  
  
"A-A-A-CHOO!"  
  
The girl dropped the sword in surprise, and the thief cursed his stupid self for getting that cold last week. She followed where the sneeze seemed to occur, and , thinking fast, the thief charged forward, covering the girl's mouth with his right hand, and holding her immobile with the other. She, on the other hand wasn't going to go down without a fight, and she bit down hard on his hand and stepping on his feet, making him shout in surprise and agony.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!HOLY! S*%#! THE LITTLE B*#%$@!" he yelped, and immediately, the girl picked up the sword, pushing the disoriented and pained thief to the wall, and held the blade to his throat.  
  
The stared at each other, eye to eye, breathing heavily.  
  
"What-are-you-doing-in-my-house?"she demanded, her honey eyes glinting.  
  
"Not telling!" he growled.  
  
"WHAT are you doing in my house?" the girl pressed on, pushing the sword deeper, but not close enough to cut.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing?" the boy spat. "What would you like me to say? 'Oh, I am the pharoah's messenger! Let me come in so I could step on you all like the dirt you are!' Is that what you want to hear?"  
  
"I would rather have it coming from your dirty mouth, and don't you dare insult the pharoah like that! Hasn't your mother taught you anything?" the girl snapped back, and the boy and her spent a few seconds giving each other death glares.  
  
The boy shifted a little in his position, but the girl kept her grip. Then, placing his gaze out to the doorway, he whispered;  
  
"I don't have a mother."  
  
She was noticably surprised, but she hid it right away, by pressing her body on the boy to pin him down tighter, and keeping the knife in tack. "In what way makes think that I can trust a thief like you. It's people like you who kill the people living in the city, and taking their possessions. Believe me, I have heard my father talk about it often. You and your 'people' are well known around here."  
  
In an instant, the boy pushed the girl off, shoving her roughly to the ground, along with her sword. many silver and tin items fell to the ground, falling on top of the girl, and creating a sort of deafening crash. The boy, however, looked dumbstuck as he heard a masculine voice in the hall.  
  
"Isis, are you out there? What is all this noise? Did'nt your mother and I tell you to go to bed?"  
  
The figure beneath the rubble of items struggled to get out. Meanwhile, the boy had been frantically trying to get past the whole mess to go to the window.  
  
"I'm-uh-fine, father, I just had an urge to clean up the mess that I have created. I find it disrespectful of me to leave it all behind."the girl named Isis called, finally getting out of the mess.  
  
"Are you sure, Isis? I'm am glad for your concern, but you have a lot to do tomorrow." answered the male voice, closer this time. Isis spotted the thief who had been frozen at the site. For the first time, and she saw with satisfaction, the boy was scared. It seems that he thought that she was going to turn him in. Isis smiled to herself. 'Well, not today. He should thank Ra for this.'  
  
"Yes, father, I am fine, really, go back to bed, I am sure to not be late for my lessons tomorrow." she replied, trying to sound as normal as possible.  
  
"Alright, but you have better get some rest, you children need a lot of it. Just don't blame me if you turn into a midget, okay?"sounds of steps walking away and a door closing soon followed.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked the thief, looking confused. "I was sure that you were going to turn me in. Why didn't you?" he demanded, watching the girl pick up some of the scattered items.  
  
"Because." she replied, turning to him. "I thought you owe me an explanation for what is your business in my home. I want to know about what happened. I know that there are people like you around, but they are not like what my father describes. I have never seen any thieves like you before."  
  
The thief frowned, knowing that she did save his hide, so basically he owed her an explanation.  
  
"Thieves are not supposed to be seen at night. It's what makes thievery a special kind of job. You have to try not to be noticed, and to blend in." he replied, sitting himself on the planked floor.  
  
"So you do admit that you are a thief." said the girl triumphantly. "Tell me, if you are only after valuable things, why must you torture and kill innocent lives as well?" she added, picking up the last or the things that was left on the ground, her expression turning somber. "Families and little children have nothing to do with stealing and thievery."  
  
He turned to her sharply, his fists clenched. "Listen, whatever you have heard, it wasn't us. As you might not be aware of, there are certainly many bands of thieves around this place. Most thieves, however, make a pledge to never hurt any innocent bystanders. We only want to get what we need, and get out of there before we attract attention. We only steal for our families, and well, the occasional gold. But hey, were human, but we we're blessed with the gift of thievery. It's hard life, but we make it work."  
  
"I don't know if I can believe you." the girl whispered, walking over to the thief, and plopping herself next to him. "I'm really sorry. But I have no reason to."  
  
"I'm too used to this to care." the boy shrugged, pulling his cloak tighter around him. "I didn't expect you to believe, anyway. Hey, what's your name?"  
  
"Only if you tell me yours."  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"Isis."  
  
"Well, that's that." he gave a quick glance at the window.  
  
Silence again, and the girl stood up to grab the sword that she had dropped earlier on. Carefully, as though it was a newborn baby she held it to the light that was coming through the window. The golden scales of the snakes shone, and the emeralds and rubies sparkled. It was definitely a fine piece of weaponry, even if all that glamour was not necessary. The sword, however, gave the boy known as Bakura a lot on his mind.  
  
"Say, that is a nice sword." he drawled out, trying not to sound interested.  
  
"Yes, it is my fathers." the girl named Isis smiled, holding it up. "It will be mine someday, however. But not yet." she finished happily, giving it a swing.  
  
"Oh, so it would be yours? When?" Bakura asked again, in a more casual tone.  
  
"My father said when it was my turn to serve the Pharoah, after my father is asked to step aside. My mother doesn't approve of the sword, though."  
  
No more was said once again, and the thief was busy debating in his mind.  
  
"Say...." he said finally, breaking the silence. "Since it is going to be your sword, I mean, can I hold it?" he held out his right hand.  
  
"I dunno......"replied Isis, giving Bakura a searching stare. "If I lose this, my father will certainly not be pleased."  
  
"Aw, please, just for a second?" pleaded the thief, his eyes shining. "I have never seen one this beautiful before, and I would be very happy if you'd let me."  
  
Isis sighed, her concience taking over.  
  
"Fine, alright, but only a couple of minutes." with that Isis handed her sword to Bakura, who examined it closely, then standing up.  
  
It truly was a beautiful sword. It's blade was just as thin as a samurai's, with some markings of the pharoah on the hilt. He ran his thumb over the blade, and winced. It had just cut him, and it was to no surprise. Bakura watched his blood seep slowly from his thumb. Isis watched him carefully with interest as he gave the sword a swing. He was really good at it, as though he had experience.  
  
"Wow, this is really amazing." Bakura whispered. "I would like a sword like this one day."  
  
"I'm sure you will." answered Isis, now holding out her hand. "I need it back now."  
  
Bakura turned to Isis, his eyes boring into hers.  
  
"I need it back now." Isis repeated.  
  
With a smirk, Bakura dashed to the window.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you're-HEY!" shouted Isis, not caring about her sleeping parents at the moment. She tried to go after him, but it was too late. the thief was already climbing over the fencing of her home. Isis shrunk into a corner, frowning, and breathing heavily. He was gone. That dratted thief took her sword, and there was no way of getting it back. Isis winced, however, at the trouble she was expecting in the morning.  
  
^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$  
  
S.E.: Right, sorry if that was short, but I have to be getting into the story for it to be longer. Um, please refer to Candide Avedo's e-mail, if you like.  
  
Please review if you can, for I am really busy, and I can't keep writing if no one will read. I just want to assure that it exists. I shall continue as soon as I can. 


	2. Three Years Later

Regolilo Libero  
  
-  
  
Hello, and I am here! Uh, yeah....(;) I am typing this one for my first reviewer, Anime Lover J() Thank you for reviewing, and I will make another chappie. I would like to know if anyone else is wanting me to continue on, though. Anyways, if you want me to continue, then by all means, please do tell me so! I just thought that I should make another chappie for my reader.  
  
Before I would like to continue on, I would like to waste much of my breath on this er, 'Short' and "Brief" note. I would like to warn you that this fic might be carrying some OC's and some of the real characters from Yugioh. I just might put in Yami, and maybe some other people, but in other words, and as I would hate to put, cause I love all of the characters dearly, I might not be putting them in, so if you would already take note of that, it would be fine, just to clear out some confusion. Also, in spelling Pharoah, I don't know itf Pharoah is right, or Pharoh is right. I got confused. Next, is that the characters might be a little OOC. Yes, right here. It might be a little OOC. So, in the beginning, I have already warned you, that some of you, or all, might not approve of the way I interpret the characters, and I must impress to you to.......(OO) Please not sue me!  
  
Lastly, I would like to repeat myself one more time, ( I have not changed the summary ) is that if you would like me to continue, please do tell! I have another fic to work on, ( I just made this for a different change, and I have just finished a little one-on-one with a flamer ) so I would keep on working on this if you want it enough. For the other who are waiting, I will indeed write-er, type this fic out, but if lack of reviews, expect slower updates. So, the more persistent you reviewers are, the sooner I can update! Well, if I have the time. (;)  
  
Groans in the background  
  
Last warning, is, um..................I like to er, put in detail! (--) There, got that out of my system.  
  
Disclaimer: I, Sweet Enigma, do not own anything that has to do with Yugioh, of with ancient Egypt. Although, I probably made some of the little bits and pieces, just to add in some sense of reality.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 2 - Three Years Later  
  
"Pharoah, but what about Dhasur? Have they been affected?"  
  
"No, Erod, luckily not, but reports show that they are headed for us. There might not be enough time until they reach the town... Yes, Khan?"  
  
"My Pharoah, shouldn't we bring troops to guard Abydos before they can use the river to get to Thebes?"  
  
"No, they are unpredictable. They have gone through as close as Karnak before. We cannot let them know that we are worried for the safety of our people. They shall enjoy the pain even more."  
  
Seven people were seated at a long table. In the very end of it sat a pharoah, who was still quite young when he had recieved the duty of ruling a land at age nineteen. Now, however, three years later, he has dealt with many problems already, and one would expect that soon the young pharoah would show signs of greying hair. However, his tri-coloured hair stayed in it's current, colour and spiky form, from which the pharoah is most known for having. On his head rested a gold crown, or the symbol of power in Egypt. He wore robes of the finest cotton, with a matching cape, in the colour of the darkest black. Lastly, which was hung on his neck, was an upside down pyramid made of pure solid gold, with a symbol of the eye of Horus on it.  
  
The other men at the table also had items like these, and each one had the same eye labelled on it. There was also a golden Key, Eye, Ring, Rod, Scale, and Necklace, which, unlike the other seven items, was in posession of a woman. It was highly peculiar for a woman to hold a place in the pharoah's council, however, but she was chosen by the Pharoah, and no one was about to question his desicions. The others, however, were much more older than they were, who had been from young adults, to middle-aged men.  
  
"What are we to do now, my pharoah? Is it fate for us to lose control over some robbers?"asked one with a bald head. "We await your desicion. But be as it may, that we are to support you in any way that we were supposed to, all of us are fearing the plague that might ensnare us once this is all over."  
  
The men began to mutter amongst one another, whilst the Pharoah sighed, resting his head on his hand, which had been propped up by his elbow. The only other quiet presence was the young woman, who was rolling her eyes in annoyance. Another man stood up, with an expression of deep resentfulness.  
  
"Wait, what if there more to what these thieves are letting on? Pardon me, my Pharoah, but they have stolen from many of our temples. I'm afraid that the gods will not be pleased with what you have let them do." he shot the pharoah an angry look.  
  
"Indeed, not only the shrines, but our agriculture as well! I find it hard to believe that we were once the well-feared force of this world, and that we are to protect everything from law-breakers and thieves? What has become of us, my pharoah?"  
  
"Yes, I agree, what will the gods think of us now? What with your abysmal ruling, we have been disgraced!!" called one with the golden scales.  
  
"That is ENOUGH!" said the woman loudly, standing up from her chair so quickly that it tipped over. All quieted, but remained sulky. She had been trying to stay in serenity for the whole meeting, seeing as they already had an argument going on, but insulting the Pharoah was going too far. The young woman was eyeing the all with peircing glares, speaking in a cold tone. "I have been surprised at how you treated your Pharoah, and all of you should be ashamed of yourselves. If he were the old Pharoh, you all would have been beheaded by now, and for that you should be grateful." the young woman's tone turned softer, this time. "I am also in grief of what this is doing to us, but can't you all see that the Pharoah is doing all that he can to bring this all to an end?"  
  
Silence followed the short speech, but it was because of shame. She gave them each a glare that was as if she were daring them to protest, but none had the courage to.  
  
"Pharoah, I believe I have proven my point. I apologise for this interruption."  
  
The Pharoah gave the woman an understanding smile, which she returned.  
  
"Thank you, but I wish to end it here. A word, though, if you please?" he called to the young woman, and she sat back down as the other men left quietly from the isolated room.  
  
Silence again, and the girl was left uneasy. The Pharoah looked at her curiously, then pursed his lips.  
  
"Well, what is it that you have to say for yourself?" he asked, folding his arms imperiously. She gave him a meek glance, and wrung her hands.  
  
"I am sorry, my Pharoah, but they had been making unappropriate comments which were not necessary." she mumbled.  
  
The young woman looked up at him, and thier eyes met. Boy, did the Pharoah look so serious. She bit her lip nervously. Indeed, it wasn't her place to interrupt. But to her relief, the Pharoah grinned.  
  
"Are you kidding me, Isis? They had never been so ashamed in their life!" and with that the Pharoah laughed, and Isis sighed, rolling her eyes at her pharoah.  
  
"Pharoah, it wasn't funny! Your council is getting impatient with you!"  
  
He frowned, and said teasingly; "Hey, geez, Isis, you do know how I feel when you call me that 'P' word!" he punched her arm, and Isis stood up.  
  
"Yeah well, PHAROAH, all of your subjects say that it is the proper way, and it is to show respect for the PHAROAH!" Isis snapped.  
  
"I think you are doing that on purpose now." he mumbled, but his expression brightened. "You do know I prefer being called by my real name, it makes it more, what is it-Personal, yes."  
  
"I can see the expressions on everyone's faces when I call to you." she then said something in a fake cheery voice. "'Hello, Pharoah Yami! Nice day, isn't it?'" she snorted. "That would be not worth getting beheaded for. Especially if they start thinking."  
  
"Oh, I get it." Yami grinned wider. "You're thinking that if you let people know that you're calling me by my real name, they'll think that were together, you mean? That would be funny. But then, that would be in the law of betraying your queen." he laughed, and then, without warning, placed Isis in a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Ouch-Yami-You're-Squishing-Me." she gasped for air, and Yami let go just a bit, still keeping a gentle embrace. Cautiously she hugged back, and finally, Isis smiled. "Alright, Yami, you win. But only because you're the Pharoah."  
  
"Yay." Yami chuckled, and was about to say something, when a smooth voice was heard in the room.  
  
"Dear, dear, me, what is this? The young Pharoah having an affair from his wife?"  
  
The two quickly let go, and whipped around to look at the newcomer, eventhough they already had a good idea on who it was. It was a woman, two years older than Isis. The woman had dark brown hair that came down to her waist, and was tied in a loose ponytail. She had lightly tanned skin, and creamy brown eyes, that bore the signs of true flame when angered, and twinkled when happy. She wore an ivory sleeveless robe, which had been made of lightly woven cotton, with many assorted jewelry on her wrists and neck, and the gold head dress, which was her symbol of royalty.  
  
Isis waited, until-  
  
"Isis, I'm so glad that you're back, but I'm upset that you haven't greeted me!" the woman gave a glare at Yami, and continued; "Because someone, told you to go to a meeting right away."  
  
"Syri, I'm sorry." said Isis, siting her lip.  
  
The woman who was known as Syri smiled, then grinned, which was eerily similar to Yami's. "That's alright, but now we have to reschedule our girl-to-girl time, I really missed that." They both then gave each other a warm hug. "So, tell me, how was your visit? I'm sure the family's doing well? Is your father still with that fever?"  
  
"No, they're all fine, but oh, of course, Malik's a little immature about me leaving home again, but it's all the same. Somehow I heven't realized how much I have missed home until I came back." Syri then took Isis's arm, and they walked out of the room, with Yami behind them. "Tell me, how was the place while I was gone? Did it fall apart yet?" she added jokingly.  
  
"No, of course not, but there had been some wonderful changes, which is still needed to be announced for tonight's special dinner." Syri took a glance at Yami, who grinned.  
  
Isis gave a suspicious look from one face to the other. "Is there something you'd like to tell me, you two?" she asked, raising a brow. "I don't like it when you two are planning something without me...I hope you know how that makes me feel."  
  
They came to a halt right in front of the door to the throne room.  
  
"Yami, dearest, should we tell?" Syri asked, turning to the now blushing Pharoah, who just nodded. She then turned to a waiting Isis, and quickly changed her expression from joyous to sombre.  
  
"What is it, Syri? Is it that much of a news that it's bad?" asked a concerned Isis.  
  
"Well, let's just say that Yami is going to have his hands full in eight full moons and twenty days' time." Syri looked down, as Isis tried to take the news. Then, like a mustang revving up....  
  
"WOW, YOU'RE-" but Isis was cut off by a flushing Yami who covered her mouth quickly.  
  
"Shh, wait to jump and shout later in the dinner, that's when we'll announce it to everyone." said Yami, who now had a sound of pride in his voice. Syri shook her head, and grinned.  
  
"He's already patting my stomach every morning, like a daily routine." she laughed.  
  
Isis joined her, and then jumped. "Gods, I have to unpack, since I haven't done that already. I'll just leave you two alone, okay?"  
  
Syri nodded, and watched as Isis disappear around the corner. She then turned to her husband, sighing.  
  
"I thought that she would never return." she whispered, and the two carried on their stroll.  
  
"Well, you know as well as I that she likes to help around, and well, be in charge."  
  
"Isis is eighteen, I mean, she is now in the responsible stages of her life." answered Yami, as they reached a private balcony which overlooked a garden.  
  
"Speaking of age, don't you think that she has thought about her future yet?"  
  
"I suppose not yet, I mean, Isis had never even brought up a dicussion about her age."  
  
"Yeah...I guess... By the way, what was it that you two were arguing about? I could hear you two through the door." she looked up her husband whose muscle twitched.  
  
"She insisted on calling me Pharoah again." Yami mumbled, getting a giggle from his wife. He glanced down at her and she caught his gaze. Slowly his arms wrapped around Syri's slender waist, ( But not for long )and pulled her close to him, feeling her light breathing on his bare chest. Yami's head tilted forward, and gave her a teasing kiss. She had already wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and gave him a pinch once he had done that. Yami inwardly smiled. He loved to tease his wife, only because she was the one who would constantly rise to his bait.  
  
"Yami, I don't like being teased." and she roughly kissed him again, deeper than the last. Both moaned at each other's touch, and broke off, staring at one another's eyes.  
  
"I think we should get ready, don't you think, my love?" Yami whispered in her ear, felling her shiver with his closeness. Syri nodded.  
  
"But my love, I think I would like to enjoy the scenery with you first."  
  
"There. All done. I like being back. But I guess nothing beats home." Isis had finished putting the clothes that she had brought to her trip on to her dresser, and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had grown conciderably in three years, and now she was on her way to her full development. Isis once more glanced around, and layed on the bed. it would be two hours til the feast, so there should be some time for her to take a nap.  
  
At that thought, Isis's eyes began to droop, and soon she had fallen asleep.  
  
S.E.: Hello, sorry if that wasn't very good, but I had to put in some intros and I wanted to introduce to you my OC. Please don't hate me for putting one in, but it was necessary. I also intended to show you Isis's relationship with Yami and Syri. Sorry, fangirls, but the Yami here is happily married, or so I think so... Anyways, this is just another detail, like a backgound, okay? I promise it would be better.  
  
Syri = Seerie (Pronounced)  
  
Kay, any questions, please e-mail me! I would like to answer any e-mails! 


	3. Unexpected Guests

Regolilo Libero

-

Author's Note: Hello, and I am back, and I want to say thanks to my reviewers! Yeah, this fic is still alive, but, like I said, a longer time to put up, because it's not that much in demand. LOL.

I must impress, that if you want me to update, please tell me so, and I shall be happy to. Um, more warning, I have no idea who the priests are, so I might be making up some of them, okay? Yes, I do know about one of them, and that's Seth, and I take it that you also know who that is.

Lastly, I know you all mostly prefer Seto and Isis fics, but so do I. I mean, I have no idea what I'm doing, writing a Bakura and Isis fic!?!?! But please, do work with me here, I just had this idea, and I could'nt get it out of my head unless I something with it.

Disclaimer: I, Sweet Enigma do not own anything that has to do with YuGiOh.

-

Unexpected Guests

-

Isis had taken her time in fixing her clothing, returning all to where it once was. Her father always taught her that being well-organized can also lead to greatness. She snorted in laughter when she heard of that one. Then again, he would always want her to follow in his footsteps. Isis's father had once been a part of the late Pharoah's council, until he retired, at an early age to take care of his family. It was very important for Isis to have upheld the honour, for one time, her father had told her a story of when the Pharoah was in some mortal peril, and he had been brave enough to save him, and in return recieved a position in the Pharoah's council, and as a personal gift, gave him a sword, with the Pharoah's crest embedded on it, it's handle with two intertwined snakes. The sword that she lost. Well, not really, it was what the thief took, but she got well-punished for it.

She had no idea why she had not told the truth to her parents about the real reason on how she lost the sword. Maybe it was because she knew that he would return it someday? Well, she had been pondering about that, but three years and no sword is not a very good outlook. Perhaps it was the fact that she had just let in a thief in their house without any other person knowing. Yes, that was it.

Putting back the last of the robes that she had packed with her, Isis then crossed to the other side of the room where a bed was positioned facing a bay window, and a dresser perpendicular to that. Then after rummaging through the top drawers, she pulled out an ebony comb, and began to absent-mindedly comb out the tangles of her hair. Minutes later, she added some make-up, and dressed herself up for the evening, with a light blue cotton robe set, and matching slippers, and began heading down for the feast.

"Priestess Isis, greetings to this calm night."

Isis turned around to see a heavily jawed man standing behind her in robes of pure black, trimmed in gold. His brown eyes were barely visible through his thick, black hair covering them, looking at her in a way that was almost a sneer. Around his neck was a gold ring, with the eye of Horus on it.

She forced a gracious smile. "Ah, Oromun, you do look-" Isis stared at his appearance in a fraction of a second, deciding that he looked no less than the ruler of the underworld. "Vicar, today, absolutely vicar."

He gave a slight bow. "I am in no comparison to a jewel." he continued on; "Would you-" he offered her arm, and Isis, wanting better than to walk herself to the feast, gently placed her arm over his, feeling her face crack from all of the smiles.

_How did a man like Oromun get into the Pharoah's council is beyond me. _Isis thought. _His compliments make me want to vomit._

"Of course, Oromun, it would be a pleasure."

They headed for the banquet room, which was a great hall lit with many wax candles that were hung from the ceiling. It was there where they spotted Syri and Yami, immersed in a deep conversation, sitting on silk throws, surrounded by other people of importance.

"They are still too young to rule, would'nt you think?" asked Oromun, who had followed her gaze. "Their reckless leadership is going to be a problem in the future, but I suppose it would not be long until someone does something about it." he gave a sneer to the couple, which gave chills up Isis's spine. She had not liked what he had said, but there were some truth to it. The country was in a rough time, but those words weren't what bothered her. It was the way he said it.

"Well, Oromun, it is your opinion, not mine." Isis answered coolly, spotting a seat next to Yami. "Please, if you'll excuse me, I have a spot waiting for me." she quickly walked away, not waiting for a reply. She had wanted to put some distance between her and Oromun. It wasn't just the whole appearance, but his whole self-the way he talked, the way he acted, and the way he spoke of Yami was what disturbed her.

"Isis, finally, you're here, we were wondering if you had forgotten your way through this place." teased Syri, offering her a slice of ham.

"I just had fallen asleep, and I had lost track of time, sorry about that." admitted Isis. Gladly she took the plate, taking the slice. "This looks real good, I haven't had time to eat at all today, actually."

"Pipe it down, you two, it is almost time for our announcement." shushed Yami, through gulps of wine, only to have it knocked out of his fingers.

"You are not to drink at all tonight." snapped Syri, glowering at him. "Ra knows what happens when you drink."

"I would rather not be reminded, Syri, but if you would care to enlighten me with the details-"

"Oh, no, you are NOT pulling that I-dont-remember-are-you-sure-you-werent-dreaming excuse again, Yami, now call for their attention and get this over with!"

"Yes, I know, but let me-"

Syri's eyes narrowed, and Yami swallowed, hard. "Alright, you win, just take it easy, okay?"

Yami stood up, and immediately, all conversations had drawn to a complete halt. All eyes turned to the pharoah, who regally cleared his throat, before continuing.

"Priests, Servants, Loyal subjects. I am glad that our feast has truly been a success, and that we warmly welcome Isis home, but I am afraid that there is more good news to come despite these difficult times." Yami paused, taking in the rapt attention from his audience. "It is my great pride and joy to announce that in eight full moon's time, the birth of our first born child shall take place."

A few seconds droned, until an ear splitting cheer broke out, the many people present stomping, cheering, and shouting congratulations to the pharoah and his wife.

Isis grinned at Syri, who looked flustered at their approval. She scanned the room. Everyone was deeply immersed in their own conversations now, and Yami had taken his seat, stealing a sip of wine. Her eyes landed on Oromun, who was...

It was hard to describe, but he looked a little disappointed, and angry at the same time.

Weird.

"Say, Yami, Syri, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a little trip to the washrooms, is that alright with you?" asked Isis, putting down her goblet.

Yami just nodded, while talking animatedly to Syri who was crying with mirth.

Isis excused herself past the other priests, carefully sliding through the large wooden doors. The sun had almost fully set, casting an orange glow into the sky. A few servants bowed to her as she passed, and she acknowledged them with a smile, returning the gesture with a nod. The washrooms were quite a ways off, but she had no hurry. It was a great excuse to get away from all of the noise.

Thp. Thp. Thp. Thp.

The only sounds that she could hear were her own footsteps. She turned a corner.

"Shh, do you want them to hear you, you dolt?"

Isis froze. There were two uninvited guests.

"What? They're all at that feast, we can take what we can, while the others create the distraction."

Isis hid behind the corner, her breath coming short. There was going to be an attack at the palace. They were going to steal some more items, and leave everything destroyed, like before.

She heard shuffling of feet.

"Hassim, Atalo, Hiero, make your way to the treasure room, I'll wait for the right time."

Make that four uninvited guests, and more to come.

'Forget going to the washroom, they need me to warn them.' She was about to turn, when she realized something. The man, whoever it was, was going to the banquet room. But to get to the banquet room, they would have to come through-This hallway. She knew that the man would be turning around the corner soon.

Making up her mind, Isis...Ran.

It felt stupid, knowing that the man would probably see her and come after her, but she just had to make sure that everyone else knew what was coming.

Panting, she turned another corner. Behind her, she could hear footsteps, moving faster, as they spotted her. Isis was close, she knew, and broke into a sprint at the long stretch of hall, that connected to the main gates.

"Hey, you!" shouted the man behind her. He had a voice which sent a shock through her.

Isis refused to turn around and listen. She pulled open the doors to the banquet room, and rushed inside. Hundreds of eyes turned to Isis, as she tried to catch her breath. Whisps of hair fell on her face, which had come undone by all her running.

Yami and Syri just looked confused. Isis was about to speak up, when a rough hand came up to her throat, choking her.

A shocked silence.

Isis struggled, as the man who was holding her hostage, now held a knife to her neck.

"Guards-" began Yami standing up abruptly, but the man interrupted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Pharoah."

"What is it that you want?" asked Yami, as some of the guards were trying to get closer, taking out their weapons.

"Don't let them get any closer." warned the man, nodding his head to the guards. "I don't want to hurt anyone, but if I have to, I would." he tugged on Isis's neck, shaking the knife in his hands.

"What do you want?" repeated Yami, as Syri and the many people watched with sheer silence. "What do you wa-"

BOOM!

A loud sound echoed in the silence, as a wall where a live band was playing collapsed, and in poured many men, all dressed in brown cloaks, holding up sacks, and clubs. Like a flood of water they entered the room, making the people shriek and cower.

The scene was of confusion, as many people tried to get out of the way. Some of the intruders had stopped at the buffet table, while the others knocked out the guards. They were out numbered, surely, at least two to one. Isis watched as Yami instinctively grabbed Syri's hand, pulling her under the table for safety.

Isis scanned the room once more, noticing that some had only gone so far as to hit the guests on the head, rather than kill them. Looking up, she saw her captor, but it didn't help, because his face had been covered by a bandana. His eyes appeared to be searching for something, or someone, however, and Isis took this chance to step on his foot, and bite down on his hand.

The man let out a yell of pain, as he tried to cradle his foot and his hand at the same time. Isis ran, dodging the many men, and guards, who were trying to keep them out, but to no avail.

Most of the people had huddled in a corner, as the thieves threatened them with a metal bar.

Isis had tried to go past the broken wall, to get to Yami and Syri, when she had collided with something hard.

The impact had rebounded on her, and she fell to the ground. Shakily, she stood up, ready to apologize, when she made the mistake of looking up at the person.

Though his whole body was covered in a thick cloak, and hood, his familiar eyes bore into hers, as though trying to see into her mind.

"It's you." Isis whispered.

S.E.: Sooo sorry, I haven't updated in almost a year! Last update- 05.09.04 : No, I shouldn't be shouting that aloud. Well, this could end up short, actually. This may be the last chapter. I have been a little more busier than usual lately. Although if you wanted me to continue, I would gladly do it. It would just make me happy if there were people who would read.


	4. Swords and Thieves

Regolilo Libero

Author's Note: Now, eh, explanations...Again. I'm getting so un-motivated for writing fanfiction, I really am. I don't know why. But yes, I'm still going to give this a crack. Afterall, I left this story at a very important part, right? Grins Still more explanations to lay down. One; I made up everything, besides a small percentage of the characters. Two; I'm completely "winging" this, and I hope you like. Two; I have had eh, "other" fanfictions to take care of, and I've been neglecting it at the moment as well. However, it's summer vacation, so I should get going. ( Summer school, exchange students - this is one hell of a summer, yes. ) More explanations on the "other" works are on my bio.

Disclaimer: I, Chiara Aruna do not own anything that has to do with YuGiOh

-

Swords and Thieves

-

Yami didn't know what else to do, but he knew he had to think of something. Syri's condition couldn't tolerate failure as a miscarriage is a very bad omen. Looking across the whole chamber he spotted a number of his men trying to get through to the other priests and guests, while the other tried to intercept the spreading intruders. Without any other plan up his sleeve he dashed out from under the table, earning a shout from Syri.

"Yami, you idiot! Come back here! You're going to get yourself hurt!"

He ignored it, hoping that she would forgive him later. As far as he was concerned, _he_ was the Pharoah, and if something happens, he would be the one to defend it. No third-rate robber was going to insult him and get away with it.

Yami tried to dash around the many people, trying not to attract as much of an attention as he made his way towards his secretly stored weaponry inside a statue near the entrance to the chamber. It proved to be quite a challenge as one of the hooded men spotted him, and began to charge, weilding his club at Yami's head. Luckily, one of the drunken guests decided that the man needed a hug and just tackled Yami's pursuer to the ground, passing out in the process.

With a couple of more diversions and the dodging of clashing weapons, Yami finally got to the statue, placing his hands behind it to it's back, where a spear was cleverly hidden.

"It's you." she whispered again, hardly daring to believe it.

"_What_?" the man hissed at her, as Isis got up quickly, still in awe. "You don't know me, **_priestess_**." he spat out, looking at her up and down.

There was no doubt in her mind that he would be the one. She only needed a single piece of information.

Isis dusted herself off and tried to peer at his face, which was bowed down.

"I know you, but-"

"Shut up, and just go away. Do you want to get hurt, woman?" he snapped, roughly shoving her to his right and out of his way.

Un guarded, Isis stumbled back, only to be caught by Yami, who was panting slightly. Quickly, he turned her around to face him, shaking her shoulders and peering anxiously into her blank face. His spear now fallen to the ground, forgotten.

"Isis-Isis are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?-Are you injured?" he made a quick check up on her, and sighed with relief as he could see no harm.

Isis, however, wasn't listening. She was too busy staring at the thief's back as he walked calmly through the calamity of the hall, where many of his men were still fighting. Some of the scattered guests scurried out of his way, as his mere posture spoke trouble.

"Hey-Isis-" Yami began, following her gaze. "What's going on?"

Finally, she snapped out of her reverie, turning to Yami breathlessly. "Sorry, Yami, what is it?"

"I _said_; What's going on? Do you know?"

Firmly, she confirmed with a nod. "I heard them talking while I was making my way to the comfort rooms." Isis paused to see if Yami would say anything else, but he just nodded. "Some of the others from this lot planned on heading to the treasure room while most of them caused a diversion."

Yami frowned, in hearing this. "Okay, simple enough, but-"

Hurried footsteps coming right at them made Yami stop. Then, he quickly pulled Isis through the noise and havoc as two of the thieves made their way over to them, weilding their clubs warningly around their heads. Swerving between a number of frightened guests and Yami's men, they hid behind an over-turned table, both panting heavily.

"What were you saying?" asked Isis, taking a worried glance beyond the table.

"Wouldn't they be having to pass the guards who are guarding the treasure room?" asked Yami, also looking around the room. "I'm sure they won't be able to pass; There's a long straight hall to walk through-It'll be impossible to get close without the guards seeing their presence."

"I don't know." Isis shook her head. "Who knows what they're capable of? I just want to know what you want to do." she paused, noticing Yami looking around the room as well. "...Yami... Where's Syri?"

"I had to leave her under the table. I thought she'd be safer there than with me, whom I know they'll be looking out for." he gave her a reassuring look. "She'll be fine."

"If anything happens..." Isis mumbled, narrowing her eyes. "Sooner or later this recklessness of yours is going to catch up to you."

Yami frowned. "It better not start now. I just thought of something."

A man screaming soared into the air gracefully, only to land in a tired heap just a few feet from them.

"Hurry up, I don't think your men can hold this up. I mean; Don't get me wrong, but this is unexpected." Isis answered, raising her eyebrows. "Hurry it up."

"Well, I've decided to just take some of my men and possibly head some of the thieves that are going for the treasury room. You can stay here and look for Syri. If this is just a diversion, then they won't start killing anyone." Yami looked around, as the fighting continued. Some where just throwing wild swings with their clubs now, their energy slowly dissipating.

"That's stupid." Isis mumbled. "What's going to happen next? What if they actually start to kill, because they are desperate? Don't forget, Yami. This could be the exact same band of thieves that we are looking out for. Are you actually planning on leaving _your WIFE_ just for some worthless bunch of gold?"

Yami nodded. "I wouldn't want to do that, yes. I guess it's either protect the family treasure, or make sure that everyone is safe." they both fell into silence.

"Yami." Isis began. "Let me do it."

"Do what?" asked Yami absent-mindedly, as he mulled his thoughts over.

"I want to head them off at the treasure room myself, with some help from a number of your other guards, of course. You can then stay here and make sure that nothing drastic from them ever happens. You can also avoid getting in danger." Isis replied.

Yami frowned, his face turning into a youthful-looking prune. "You know, that's more stupid than my other plan. You might-no, cross that out; You WILL get hurt, and there's not going to be anyone like me to help you. I know, I'll just ask some of the other priests or my men to-"

"Those men aren't what you'd call "skilled", Yami. Did you see them when we were all caught off-guard? It looked as though they wanted to piss on the floor and beg for mercy. Besides, with me going after them, you know that I wouldn't give up no matter what. Now come on. We're wasting time with this useless banter." Isis added, with a tone that could easily be mistaken as an older sister lecturing her younger brother.

"Isis, you're a _woman_, they're just going to laugh-"

"In the end they won't." Isis glared at Yami, daring him to say anything else. "I've made up my mind. Come on, you need to be there for your people. I'm going to fight for my Pharaoh."

Without any more to say, Isis got up from their hiding place, and made her way through the noisy crowds, looking for any sign of promising helpers. Meanwhile, Yami also got out from behind the table, and picked up a fallen sword. Pharaoh or not, he'd still fight. When it's necessary.

'Him? No, he looks busy. Hm, maybe-Oh, wait, he just got into a brawl. Never mind, then. How about- Yes, he'll do.' Isis spotted a tall, middle aged man armed with an axe who had just driven away a large and chunky-looking thief. Isis was under the impression that he didn't expect to be participating in the action any time soon.

"Hey, man with the axe." Isis called out, and the man turned to her surprise."Come on over here, eh, please?"

Confused, he walked over. "Yes, priestess?" he asked, bowing slightly.

"Huh?" Isis said, as she forgot her current position. Oh yeah, so she was. "Um, yes, your Pharaoh needs help on defending the treasure room from these scads of people."

"Yes, priestess." he bowed, follwing Isis as she moved on, spotting another man, this time looking well-fed and haughty looking. But of course, he had some promising skills. Not long after that they found a burly one who could intimidate someone by just staring at them. Lastly, they found a young man, no older than sixteen, but was certainly up for it.

Eventhough she was a priestess, her "men" looked a little peeved, as it was a woman whom they were taking orders from. They all stood waiting for her next orders, trying to keep a straight impassive face.

Isis looked around. She still needed a weapon. There wasn't much in sight, only the occasional flying man or two. Staring absent-mindedly as a black-haired man watched the scene with slight amusement. It was Oromun. After a couple of more moments, Isis saw an abandoned spear, lying just a few yards from her. Hesitantly she headed for it, and she subconsciously felt a part of her dress get ripped at the hems from a broken chair nearby.

"Okay, let's go." called Isis, as she got a better grip at her weapon. Leading the way, she and her men got out of the room and they cautiously stepped out into the hall.

It was empty. Only the eerie occasional wind blew, whispering by and filling the empty atmosphere. The whole palace was structure that the kitchens would be quite far away, including the soldier's quarters, whom were forbidden to come in unless they were in duty. Carefully they treaded over the polished mosaic floor, making sure that they didn't make any significant noises.

Not too long after they made it to where the hall intersected the treasury wing. There, just around the corner they assmbled.

"Alright. Firstly, I want you-" she pointed to the youngest one, who nodded in affirmitive. "To follow me when I give the signal. The rest of you can follow, but you-" she then turned her attention to the haughty and well-fed looking one, "You can stay here and let us know in any way possible if anyone that's not welcome coming." she took a deep breath. "Okay, let's do this."

Isis peeked around the corner.

There, just in front of the gold plated entrance, were two of the guards, both tightly tied and gagged. Beyond them, the entrance was wide open, and Isis could see that behind these doors was another hallway, turning sharply to the right. No other signs of forced entry such as toppling one of the ornamental vases that was positioned at opposites sides of the hall, or fallen swords and crimson streaks of blood. Nothing. Just the tied-up guards and the open door.

Isis stepped forward, signalling her three men to follow, while the fourth followed her orders to remain lookout.

The two guards who were binded immediately saw the four, and began to struggle, both frantic in sending news. Quickly, both were untied, and were left to catch their breath.

Isis knelt beside them, as they sent whispers of gratitude and apologies.

"P-please, Priestess. F-for-forgive us." a man gasped, his eyes weepy, betraying his tall and muscular build. "We have failed-"

"Now is not the time." interrupted Isis, looking at the other. "Tell me what you can, what you remember-If they spoke of their plan-anything all. How did they do this to you?"

"I didn't know what happened." the weepy one began. "It felt as though everything was alright at first. Until we heard running footsteps and a man's shout of "stop". In an act of reassuring that everything was okay, we started running-but a small wooden ball was thrown at us-then dark smoke escaped from it, filling the hallway. We didn't know what it was-only that we couldn't move, paralized." he broke off, as though frowning at their actions.

"Before we knew it, three men came and tied us up." continued the other one, with a tattoo of a beetle on his left cheek. "It all happened so fast...Then, they stayed there for quite sometime, until another man joined them. We couldn't see their faces at all, they had large hoods that cover their faces completely. Well, anyways," he took a deep breath in, trying to sustain a recollection of any kind. "This man that came. I think he was the leader, or something. I mean, it wasn't the way he walked. It was just the sort of aura that he emits, you know. It was creepy. I'm so sorry. I feel like we've betrayed the Pharaoh. We were supposed to-"

"You have tried your best, that's all you can say. At least we know what they're doing." Isis said grimly. "Now please, hurry. Tell me more."

The man nodded. "The leader-He stayed silent, only ordered his men with hand signals. It was weird because it seemed like he knew what to do, and how to open the treasury room."

"What did he do?" asked Isis curiously. How _did_ a person open those massive doors?

"All he did was take out a sword from his belt and shoved it into one of those slots." he pointed over to a small slit in the gold, which was easily disguised as a design by the other surrounding intricate patterns.

Isis frowned. "A sword? Was there anything special about that sword?"

"Nothing much except that it turned out to be the key to the treasure room and that it's gold, and it's got lots of shiny rocks embedded on it." replied the guard simply.

"And now they're inside?" asked Isis, looking behind them to see if anyone had decided to come up.

"Yeah, they're down there all right."

The priestess stood up, slumping against the wall, smacking her spear on the ground angrily. "Shit."

"Priestess Isis?" asked the youngest one, taken aback. "Um, I think we should really get going."

Sighing in her mind, Isis nodded.

"Okay. I want you two-" she pointed to the two guards, "To go into the banquet room and protect the Pharaoh and the the queen, but first get some men for back up, if you find any. Oh, and don't forget to tell the Pharaoh that all is fine and that he shouldn't worry-everything shall be back to normal in no time."

Then moved, with no hesitation in following her orders. Isis and her group went straight for the doors, and hurried around to where the last door lay, slightly adjar. A strip of golden light was painted on the ground. Grasping the hems of her robes in her hands and with the spear in her right, Isis led the way, closing in on the plain-looking door that would no doubt contain riches beyond what anyone present have ever seen.

Pushing it open bit by bit, until they all filed into the room. Immediately, their breaths were held. The view was blinding.

Gold was everywhere; From the cups to jewelry. Precious stones were littered on the ground, like multi-coloured raindrops. There was even a gold ornamented statue of Bestet in pure ivory. A pure jade sceptre, and a large golden headdress lay just a few feet from her. The others looked on in awe as for a moment they forgot the reason why they were here. The room was enormous, probably as big as Yami's throne room.

"I expected the Pharaoh to come in here, not some woman."

Isis whipped to her right as one of the hooded figures emerged from behind a pile of gold coins. She tucked a stubborn strand of her bangs, thankful that luck was still keeping her hair in place. Glancing to her other three men, she noticed that they too, were preoccupied.

"Well, woman? Don't tell me that you're actually thinking of stopping us." he lifted his head up a bit, until Isis could see a small smirk underneath the dark hood. "Or maybe, perhaps you're planning to take some of this for yourself? I don't mind sharing."

Isis narrowed her eyes in disgust. "I would rather die than take something that's as priceless as these. You sicken me. Do you not know who I am?"

The thief was silent, though clearly in thought. While they were in the middle of such a thing, however, fights began to break out between the guards and the other thieves. It was all even, one on one. So far, it was hard to determine which side was succeeding over the other. They were all lunging at each other, throwing the occasional gold item or two. The thieves' hoods had still effectively hidden their faces from further identification. They may have been distracted from the actual stealing part, but even if the got away, they could still come back, with a much more cunning plan.

"You are a part of the Pharaoh's council, aren't you?" he replied, thinking. Then he gave an amused laugh. "Unless you're one of the concubines that have escaped their execution, then no."

He turned around, laughing again, and he bent to pick up a gold coin and shoving it in his pocket.

Without thinking, Isis charged at him, pointing the spear at his head.

Noticing her movements, the thief just tilted his head to the left, as the spear lodged itself onto the ground. He then got up, and frowned.

"Don't you dare call me a concubine." Isis snarled, her chest heaving, as she watched him move slowly away from the spear.

"Oh? Cause I was under the impression that that's what all of the Pharoah's council members were called." he grinned.

But it was to disappear quickly as Isis aimed a well-practiced kick at his shins, making him fall over in surprise. Then, she pointed the pointed metal end of her spear at him, gritting her teeth.

"I don't want to hear another word coming out from that filthy mouth of yours. Now tell your people to get out, or this spear is taking a one-way trip through your throat." she muttered.

The thief's mouth gaped open. "My, maybe I _have_ underestimated you. You've got skill."

Isis blinked. "Excuse me?"

He smiled. "You've got skill. But you're still no match for me."

"Oh, and you know that, how?" Isis raised her eyebrows.

"Lesson one, ALWAYS focus on the fight, no matter what." at this the thief pulled the spear that Isis still had a grip on, and made her fall on a gold decorated chest. he then grabbed a gold spear from one of the collection of decorative weaponry.

Isis gasped as she felt her breath taken away, and she pulled herself up again, this time they were both armed and ready.

"I must admit, you yourself has skill." said Isis, as she scanned his figure. Where was it?

"Yes, and I must admit, never in my eight years as a thief would I be fighting a woman dressed in fine robes and armed with a spear." he replied, flatly. "Look. I don't have the time, nor do I want to do this. Just-"

"Leave? I don't think so." Isis mumbled. "I'm a woman of my word, and I promised the Pharaoh that I'd get everything back to normal."

He shrugged. "Heh, suit yourself."

At those words the two lunged; Isis ducked as he aimed a sharp poke to her shoulder, and she retaliated by elbowing him on his side. The thief didn't seem to be fazed, so Isis aimed a kick, this time for his knees, knowing that if his knees were down, his chance of leaving was shot. However, he saw it, and Isis was flung back with a swipe of the spear. She kept herself from falling by using her own weapon for balance. Her bangs were now obscuring her vision, from her rash movements.

"Had enough yet?" laughed the thief. "Maybe you should just stop and rest; I'm not even breaking a sweat, and you're panting like a dog!"

Isis's eyes flashed. No way he should be toying with her.

"Yeah, well, lesson number two; Don't underestimate your opponents." Isis said before moving.

She felt the familiar feeling of euphoria as they crossed spears. The training that her father gave her really paid off, and now it won't be too long.

The thief jumped as she swiped at his legs. Isis jumped as the thief swiped at her legs.

"Give it up, and don't worry; I won't think of you as being foolish. It'd be smart to just let it go."

"Never."

The thief, without warning, tackled her to the ground, and sat on her legs. Then, using the spear, he pinned her arms to her sides. So as to have the complete use of his hands, he used his legs to hold the spear down. Then, bending forward, he smiled.

"Well, don't you think it's time to give it up now?" he asked. "Any last requests before-" he yanked at the spear in her hand suddenly, making her let go. "Before this spear takes a 'one-way trip' right through your throat?" the thief brandished the spear in her face.

Isis looked around, to see if the others had any luck at all. Only to find that everyone else was gone. Where _were_ they?

"Are you listening, **_priestess_**?" he said silkily, pressing the point at her throat.

"I heard you." muttered Isis. My, what a case of the deja vu.

"Do you have a last request?" he grinned.

Isis closed her eyes in thought.

The thief looked confused.

"I WANT MY SWORD BACK!" Isis shouted, startling the thief into backing away in shock. She got up gingerly, testing her muscles. "Give...It...To...Me..."

"What?" asked the thief. "You can't be serious. I don't have this sword that you are talking about."

"YOU may not remember me, but I DO, **_Bakura_**." said Isis, grimly.

Bakura's mouth gaped open. "What? I-Who-I know you...You're...Isis, aren't you?"

"Got that right." Isis replied. "Now give me my sword back."

Bakura paused, thinking hard. Of course. How could he forget? Isis, the girl he stole the sword from. That was three years ago. Since that night, they had been very successful in their work. But it was only recently that they figured out what it's real magic was.

He turned to the girl, as memories flooded back.

-

C.A.: Well, that was a challenge for me, eh heh, it was. Really. I don't know, shall I continue? Your choice, of course. ( Scrunches face up in concentration ) Should I?

Oh, and um, anyone know any good humour fics out there? I dunno, I haven't really encountered a lot of humour fics since Tasha3, and I'm just looking for some recommendations. I don't mind long ones, really, I don't. No character bashings, though.


End file.
